Through Space and Time
by HauntedSecrets
Summary: Even when the odds were stacked against them. Allyala and Poe never gave up the fight. These are their stories, tribulations, and accomplishments. In a world where the odds were not in their favor, she just needed to survive and he would always make sure the path was clear. [PoexOC Pretty excited to see where this leads.]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars. That's Disney's now. Though I wish...Any other creators created are mine though. Like Allyala. She is mine.

Authors Note: Give it to Star Wars to break me out of this horrible dry spell I was experiencing in writing. I love Poe. I wanted to write about someone else loving Poe. Since I can't. I respect all those FinnxPoe ships. But this is my choice. I love their bromance too much to make it a romance. So I hope you all enjoy. Maybe this will become something. Not sure. But there is a second part to this.

* * *

 **Coming Home**

Poe didn't know Kylo Ren. He had heard the whispers of what he was, all the terrible things he had done. But he didn't know him. Now after what he was going through he wouldn't be upset if he never came across him ever again.

Poe felt the pull to his mind and fought it with all his worth. He wouldn't let this man intimidate him. He had a job to the people of the resistance. To the people who he cared about that counted on him. He couldn't let them down, even if it meant he would die.

"Let's see if I can dive a little further shall we," The masked coward spoke softly.

Kylo Ren forced Poe's thoughts towards him further and enjoyed the pain coming from the young man in the chair.

"What's this?" the Sith Knight whispered. "Is there a young woman who waits for you back home, shall I look further?"

Poe looked at Kylo, anger pooling in his eyes. His body shaking with rage. Then as he dived deeper into his thoughts Knight's body became stiff, "Well," He spit out "Looks like the little bird survived after all. Though I seemed to have my mark on her."

"You'll never hurt her again," Poe managed to sneer through the pain, as Kylo ripped through his mind forcefully.

"You are right," He chuckled, "I don't think I will. But I can't say the same for my master. Once I finish with the resistance I'll make sure she has a place among us. She was a very worthy student, and I think I'll find great joy in making her a personal pet."

Poe felt himself pause. He thought about the woman in his mind. The life they have, the life they yet to live. His worries, his concerned, all came tumbling forward. The past memories flooding his mind, it was then when Kylo Ren found what he was looking for.

"Love was always her weakness." Kylo commented. "Maybe I'll kill you and show her just how wonderful rage can be."

.

..

Allyala woke up gasping, her breaths in short deep burst and her chest burning. She brought a hand to her chest to try and settle down but found it to be a difficult task. She threw off the covers and rushed over to the sink inside her quarters. Turning the faucet on her let it run for just a second before lower her hands into the cool burst. She cupped her hands underneath, a small pool forming before she brought it to her face. Her body coming down from the attack. She placed her palms on the edge of the sink and stared at her reflection.

' _So now he knows,'_ she thought woefully _. 'It's only a matter of time before he comes looking,'_

She brought her hand to her face and ran it across slowly. Fingers' grazing the imperfections on it's way down to her neck.

' _He will want to finish what he started.'_

She pushed away from the sink and walked over to her closet, reaching inside she grabbed her clothes. The young woman tossed on a shirt and pants before grabbing her cloak and walking out of the door.

She passed by the hustle and bustle of friends and comrades working hard around her. She was proud the resistance. What they stood for, what they wanted to accomplish. She had seen first hand at what could happen if the darkness took over and she wanted to do all in her power to stop it. Now with the First Order coming from all sides it was a miracle people found time to decompress. They managed though. With Leia at the helm of the operations, there would always be hope.

Speaking of their General, when Allyala walked down the stairs and into the command center, Leia was on her feet the moment the young woman walked through the entrance. She pulled the young woman into her embrace.

"I felt it too Allyala. I'm so sorry."

Allyala squeezed the older woman's palms, "It's not your fault. You didn't do this." She pulled back and looked at her friend, she gave a sad smile. "He's alive. Poe. His energy is weak but he still lives."

"Poe is one of the strongest men I know and he will get out of this."

"That's not all General. He knows. He knows I am alive and he will come looking for me. It's not safe for any of us."

Leia could only smile and brought her hand to rest on the young girls cheek.

"He can't harm you here. You are safe."

For a second, Allyala let herself believe that.

.

..

Later near dusk, Ally and another aid, Sharma were restocking and doing inventory of their medical supplies when she felt her chest tighten again. She reached forward and grabbed the wall for balance. Head dropping to the floor.

"Allyala?" Sharma dropped the supplies and latched onto her friends arms, concern pooling in her eyes, "All you alright?"

Ally first shook her head, but then it shot up and she was smiling.

"Tell the General, He's home."

Without another word, Allyala ran from the medical quarters and headed up the stairs. Sharma ran the opposite direction through the busy corridors and found herself in the command center. The General was staring at a com screen discussing strategy.

"General!" She announced into the room out of breath. "Allyala sent me. She says to tell you…he's home."

Suddenly computers and pads began blinking and sputtering different noises. Setting the place abuzz.

"We have an unmarked aircraft trying to pass General." The tech spoke up, "Doesn't look like one of ours. Shall we allow them to land?"

The General smiled and looked across the room and nodded. "Give him the clearance. Let's bring our boy home."

.

..

Allyala broke through the crowds just as the small spacecraft landed on the field. She swallowed a breath as a lone figure climbed out of the craft. His clothes tattered and torn from the unexpected battle he had gone through. He was greeted by one of the air support members sent to evaluate. They were crowding him now. Shaking his hand, hugging him, welcoming him back home.

"Poe," Ally whispered, shaking her head. Shock and relief flooding her system.

As if he could feel her, suddenly his eyes found hers and she felt as if she needed to hold on to something. He pulled away from his friends and stepped forward. The falling sun behind him making his appearance glow. He pushed through the crowds surrounding him. Time seem to just stop for the two them. She shook her head and felt tears pooling in her eyes.

"Poe-" She spoke louder this time. A smile broke through that perfect face of his and he opened his arms. Without a second thought Allyala was in motion, sprinting towards him. He was running too now, and they collided in mid-air. Poe boosted her up, clutching her to him. Allyala wrapped her legs around his waist and cupped his face in her hands.

"You got out. You made it back. You escaped" She whispered frantically touching him everywhere making sure he was alright. She drank all of him in. His dark, almost black eyes, the long lashes, his strong cheekbones now scarred, the growth of stubble that now aligned his perfect jaw.

"Hey now," He whispered, holding her closer. His hands brushing a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. "You know I always come home,"

A sob escaped her and then Poe was pulling her in. His mouth found hers in a kiss laced with a frantic need and possession. The lick of flame swept through her as Poe's tongue met hers. He was here. He wasn't captured. He was being tortured. She was in his arms. Both alive. That's how she felt with him. What he made her feel. She couldn't breathe anything but his air.

To Allyala she didn't want anything else. She had everything she needed in this moment.

 _fin_

* * *

 _A/N: How was it. want more?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars. That's Disney's now. Though I wish...Any other creators created are mine though. Like Allyala. She is mine.

Authors Note:THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT ON THE FIRST CHAPTER. I love that you all are loving this story and it made me come right home from work and get this chapter finished. So please enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

 **The Beginning.**

Eyes closed she listened to her surroundings. Sweat dripping from her forehead, chest heaving. Feeling her power growing stronger she snapped her eyes open and raised her staff just in time before her peers came with such a force it would surely knock her unconscious.

"Stay focused Allyala, I will not go easy on you just because you are my friend."

With a force push she sent him flying back. He caught his control and ran towards her even faster than before. Anticipating his moves she was graceful with her counters. Always the spring in her step and she dodged each blow he sent to her.

"I see this bird thinks she can leave the nest so quick," he knocked her feet out from under her and she fell to the floor. He stood above her, staff to her throat.

"Excellent," Their master commented behind them. The man lowered his staffs and held out a hand to help his peer up, both bowed to Master Skywalker as he walked between them.

"You get stronger everyday Allyala, pretty soon Ben here is going to be calling you master."

The young padawan smirked as Ben rolled his eyes standing behind them.

"Thank you Master," Allyala spoke, "but Ben is far more superior in the knowledge of force battle and I am gracious for the training we get to go through together. I feel the force better everyday and am eager to complete my training."

Luke smiled and felt pride watching the girl standing before him.

"Well, I always knew bringing you here was a right decision. Now, we leave for D'Qar soon." Ben frowned at his master's words who ignored him, "Gather your things." He walked away from the young students and the wide-eyed Allyala turned to Ben.

"I've never been to D'Qar"

"I'm afraid you'll find yourself disappointed. It's nothing but trees and dirt. Filled with desperate people grasping something that isn't there."

She felt his anger cursing through his body, "I take it you aren't thrilled to be seeing your family."

"Luke thinks these little trips do something when we should be out there taking care of the First Order." He pointed to the sky, "Last time I checked, the war was in space. Not on D'Qar, giving speeches about battles long forgotten."

She wiped her hair of out of her face as a breeze passed between them. She didn't agree with his words.

"Giving people hope isn't a false lead Ben, sometimes people need to be reminded there are people on their side. Fighting for them."

"Not when there isn't any fighting being done. Now go grab your things. And put your damn hair up. It's causing you to be two steps behind in your fighting."

He stalked passed her and she frowned, her hand coming to her locks that had escaped from her bun.

.

..

"Damn it!" Poe cursed as one of the wires sparked causing him to jump back in shock. BB 8 rolled around to the back of the X Wing. Beeping its displeasure. Poe shook out the pain from his hand.

"Nothing is wrong. I was tightening the cables that's all." BB8 wasn't convinced and groaned rolling away.

"I'm fine by the way! Don't worry about me or anything," He muttered pulling the rag from his back pocket and wiping his hands. A noise in the distance caught his attention. Above them a ship flew over and began to land in the far field. He walked under the wing of his ship to get a better look. BB8 rolled over to join him.

"Wonder who that is, any idea?" He asked looking to his droid. The droid sputtered and twirled around.

"A Jedi? You mean Skywalker? Huh. I didn't know he had plans to visit this part of the rim anytime soon. The General must've called him. Ben will probably be with him."

Poe watched as three people in robes walked off the ship that had landed. It was Luke Skywalker, his apprentice Ben Solo, and another, looks like a woman that was hidden behind the body of Luke. General Leia walked out the doors of the base and ran into her brother's arms joyfully. When she released him she took to her son. Poe could see the boy's body tense with the contact. If his mother noticed she showed it not.

Then Leia took their third guest by both hands and pulled her forward and Poe felt the wind get knocked out of him.

A young girl stood in front of their general. She looked young, not like a child but there was youthfulness about her face that made her glow. The General laughed and took the girls braid into her hands; Poe could see the swirling colors of purple and blue intertwined in the locks.

Leia motioned for them to follow her and they began their walk towards the base. Poe straightened himself up as they passed by. Leia and Luke walked together with the others behind them. As the girl passed she looked and saw Poe. He could only nod as she smirked and kept walking.

He let out a breath after she passed; BB8 rolled over and brushed the underside of his calf, laughing.

"Knock it off," He pushed his friend away, "Let's get back to work."

.

..

Growing up in isolation always dented Allyala. Her parent's feared for their child's powers could harm others so she had been locked up until one day Luke found her. He then brought her to his temple, and they began to train. She was so eager to learn about everything and everyone. So Luke wasn't surprised at all when she excused herself so she could look around. Besides, Luke was here for his own doing and she had free range to roam.

She walked outside back to where they kept the ships. Now she didn't know much about the mechanics of the ships, but she read enough to know how functioned. Which was exhilarating. She wondered what it would be like to get in one of these and get it off the ground. She smiled as she walked under the wing running her hand across.

"You like ships?"

A voice from above startled her. She jumped back and found a pilot staring down at her from his cockpit. It was the same pilot from earlier that had been watching her as she walked in that day. His dark hair in a tussled mess she could only assume from working all day. He dark brown eyes shined in amusement as watched her stumble back embarrassed. She stepped away shaking her head and placing her hands behind her back only to step into a small droid who voiced its displeasure.

"I'm so sorry" She apologized getting twisted around. The pilot hoisted himself up and jumped over the window and climbed out of the ship. He jumped to the ground and walked over to them.

"BB8's harmless, just not use to people crowding our baby," Poe patted the ship affectionately.

Allyala smiled and looked down at the droid before kneeling in front of him, "Hello BB8, I'm Allyala, you have a beautiful ship." BB8 looked to his master and shook with glee. Poe walked over to his workbench near the back of his ship.

"Now you've done it" He muttered, "like the guy needs the ego boost."

Allyala watched as BB8 rolled around helping out with various things, "Say's the Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the Resistance."

Poe stopped fidgeting with his tools and smirked turned his body slightly to face her, "So you know who I am?"

"Kind of hard to train as a Jedi for the Resistance without hearing your name pass through the lips of my Master once in a while."

Poe dropped his tools and had to compose himself for a minute. Did she just? He took a minute and let it all sink it before going back to work. "Skywalker is a legend among us pilots." He commented, "Any man was lucky to be beside him."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure if you told him that it would make his day."

He watched her walk around his ship with a pointed interest. There's something wonderful about her, or perhaps it's simply her personality that he was drawn to.

She was more beautiful up close than he had remembered from his glance this morning. Purple flowing hair now tight in a bun revealing her seemingly glowing skin. Little strands cascading down her cheeks from the wind. Her brown tunic clung to her body, like a warrior gearing up for battle. Her dress robe open and loosely hanging over her body. He could see no light saber, but she was armed with a pistol. He wanted to ask her about her life. He wanted to know her story. He had so many thoughts roaming into his brain.

Allyala made him feel fuzzy.

Ally stopped and placed her hand on the insignia of their call sign on the side of the ship. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them to meet his own.

"She's loyal." She announced.

Surprised he nodded and looked at his girl up and down, "She does her job well."

Ally touched the cannons, "4 wing mounted cannons, blasters, man it reminds me of the originals. It must be amazing to fly."

Poe looked to the sky, "Maybe I'll take you up sometime"

Dropping her hands as if burned to the touch she sighed, "Maybe another time." Backing away from the ship, Ally looked to make a quick exit. With a hurry, Poe ducked under the ship and ran to catch up with her. Grabbing her arm before she could get to far, "Wait, your leaving?" He asked confused.

She nodded looking around, "You are not the only person I can talk to Poe, besides, I have someplace to be,"

Poe stood back and crossed his arms, "Does this someplace involve Ben Solo?"

Allyala found herself at a loss of words. It was quite some time before she had the pieces to put anything together in front of this man.

"What does he have to do with any of this?" She sputtered.

Poe shrugged, "It wouldn't be unlikely for anyone to assume that the two of you-"

"Ben Solo is very dedicated to becoming a Jedi Mr. Dameron" Ally interrupted " I hope to be half as strong as he is, his power is intimidating beyond anything I've seen."

He raised he brow and leaned forward to whisper, "You sound like a girl with a crush,"

Allyala blushed but kept her composure, "Admiration and infatuation are two very different things."

Poe wasn't convinced at her answer. "So you aren't involved?"

She felt her anger pooling, "He is my peer. A fellow student. No we are not involved. Not that it would be any of your business."

Suddenly compelled he shot his hand forward and touched the side of her cheek, a gentle caress; she couldn't help but close her eyes.

"You should wear your hair down," He whispered, "I bet when it catches the falling sun the purple would give you a god like glow."

She hid the crimson overtaking her cheeks and turned away from his touch, "It's against the rules."

"Whose?" Poe questioned. Before she could answer a voice startled her.

"Allyala!"

Both folks turned to see Ben walking towards them, "Where have you been." He exclaimed, "I've been looking all over for you."

Ally laughed, "I've been around, your mother gave me permission to tour the base and Luke gave his blessing as well. You know how much I love ships. So I figured why not talk to the person who knows best."

"We have duties Allyala, we can't just be wondering about making woeful eyes at whatever pilot strikes a conversation. It's unbecoming, you know your place."

Shocked, she narrowed her eyes are her friend, "Ben, how dare-"

Poe felt himself moving forward to stand in front of the young woman. "She's perfectly fine where she is Solo, I'll make sure she gets back to her quarters in one piece."

Ignoring the pilot in front of him, Ben looked to Allyala, "We are needed in the command center is 20 minutes. Don't be late." He hissed.

Ben stormed off from the runway and headed back into the base. It was becoming a very strange day for Ally. She didn't quite know what to make of the situation she seemed to be involved in. Poe turned around and she was surprised to see a form of rage casting behind his eyes, they almost seemed black. She wanted to reach out and touch him, calm his spirit. He was far to good of a man to show such anger,

"Looks like the young Solo may have already staked his claim." He sneered.

Allyala's stepped back from where they were standing and straightened her dress robe around her tunic. Tying it with a brute force. "I never have, nor I ever will be somebody's prize to be won. Good day to you Poe Dameron."

She stalked past bumping his shoulder. He raised his hand in frustration and BB8 came over to investigate.

"Come on BB8, let's get this bird ready to fly."

 _-fin-_

 _A/N: shall we continue?_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars. That's Disney's now. Though I wish...Any other creators created are mine though. Like Allyala. She is mine.

Authors Note: I cannot begin to describe how much each and every one of you mean to me. The reviews, the favorites, the follows, my heart swells that you all are loving this story. Some quick notes! I'm thinking every other chapter will be past then present. In fact I will add the little marker at the heading before each chapter to help. I don't know why I didn't before. I like working with both timelines and I get anxious when I put a hold on myself. Also. There will be no love triangle. That being said! Enjoy.

* * *

 **Discussions**

 _Present_

Allyala stood with the General and Major Caluan Ematt in the command center. Poe had been excused after his debriefing for some much needed rest. There was much a buzz around the officers standing before her. Anger, fear, a loss of hope. So many people looking to jump out of their own skin for just a bit of good news. She hated it. Hated what the First Order had become and was doing to her people.

"As far as we know the droid is still on Jakku," General Leia announced pulling up an image, "but I am not risking anymore of our people. The cost has already been to high," The Generals eyes met Allyala.

"So we just leave it?" A soldier spit out from across the room. "Hope that a Resistance member just decides to return it?" He looked around the room; "If the First Order get's their hands on the map then everything we have done so far will be in vain. Do we want that?" He shouted as the crowd began to murmur. Ally stepped forward.

"The First Order is grasping for straws Major," She spoke stating her piece, "They are slaughtering anyone and anything that holds anything of value to us. Jakku is too dangerous right now. We shouldn't risk anymore than we already have."

"Last time I checked it was General Organa giving the orders at this base. Not some failed Jedi." The soldier snapped.

The crowd grew silent. Allyala straighten up her posture and gave the man a good long stare from across the room keeping her composure before speaking.

"I know first hand what Kylo Ren is capable of, and we aren't strong enough to go after him alone."

"Your boyfriend wasn't strong enough to keep his thoughts to himself, but that doesn't mean others can't"

She went to walk forward when another member placed a hand to stop her.

"That's enough!" Major Ematt barked.

Allyala snapped to his attention and regained her control.

"You are right Major, it is enough. Can you even imagine?" She addressed the room as she walked towards the young soldier. "Do you know what it feels like to have your thoughts forced from you." She whispered, "It's like needles are being ripped around through your skull. You can't control it. You can't stop it. All anyone can do is just sit there and take it as someone against your will invades your mind."

The room was quiet. Wondering what the young Jedi would do. She stopped speaking and saw the room's eyes had shifted to hers.

"Kylo Ren will murder anyone and anything for this information. You would be wise as to stay out of his way until you have a solid plan. BB8 is a wise. He will find his way home."

She gave Leia one last look before stalking out of command. She wasn't going to be apart of signing people away to their death.

.

..

She walked through the doors of her quarters exhausted. The day had been long and she was looking forward to sleep. She entered the room quietly, knowing Poe was resting. She smiled as she walked through the doors and found him soundly asleep. The doctor had given him something to aid the headaches, so he probably would be out for a while. He needed it, needed to take time to heal.

She looked at the man she loved and felt her heart tighten at what had been done to him.

Her thoughts cascading over what could've been done to him. What her old friend was going to do.

She thought about how much she wanted to hurt Kylo.

For everything.

Master Luke would be so displeased with her.

Right now she just needed to be thankful the man she loved was home.

She sat on the edge of the bed and studied him. His dark hair is pushed back, and his eyes are closed. That lovely scruff is still on his cheeks, he had joked while they looked him over that it was a good look and he thought about keeping it. She takes his hand in her own and begins stroke it. She realizes just how grateful it is to have him with her again. How good it feels to touch him again. It feels like years have gone by since he held her in his arms. She wont let this war take another thing from her.

"I'm so sorry for what he did to you," she whispered, smoothing the dark hairs on his forearm. "I'm going to find a way to stop him. I promise you. He won't hurt us anymore."

She stood up from the bed and slipped off her shoes, then sat back down and stretched her legs by his own. She laid down, careful not to disturb his injured torso. Allyala placed her cheek against his shoulder and wrapping her arm across his chest. For a little while she just holds him, feeling the warmth of his body relaxing all the fears and doubts in her own. Several moments pass, and she feels herself start to relax. She focuses on his calm breathing, in and out, and finds herself falling into her own slumber.

.

..

She woke to the familiar sensation of fingers running through her hair. With a low grown and sigh she curled into the body holding her.

"This is a nice way to wake up," She murmured, her body fully relaxed. Poe rested his chin on top of her forehead.

"I thought I was dreaming when I woke up and found you in my arms, I must've been pretty tired to not notice you sneak in last night."

"You were pretty much gone for the count, after you were released by the General I am pretty sure whatever meds you were on just knocked you out. Which I won't complain, after what you went through-"

Poe sighed, "Ally-"

She sat up on the bed and looked down on him, "He tortured you Poe."

Her pilot nodded, "I know, I was kind of there." She narrowed her eyes are him.

"This isn't a time for jokes, he was going to kill you. Even more so after he realized I was alive."

She watched as the muscles in his jaw clenched. He looked away from her and could only shake his head, "If I had been stronger, I could've fought him off, concealed my memories." He turned back towards her defeated.

The look of guilt and anguish on his face broke her heart. She knew he blamed himself for telling Kylo where to locate the missing piece of the map.

"There was nothing you could've done. Kylo Ren is strong, more so now than when he was a boy. You can't blame yourself; he forced it out of you. He used his powers against your will and that is not something you get to take the blame for."

"Well it doesn't feel any better just accepting it."

She smiled and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Poe moved his hands to her face and held her there. When she pulled away he found himself lost in her eyes.

"He recognized me, not at first but when it sank in. He knew who I was,"

"Of course he did," She smooth back his hair, "You are the best pilot in the resistance." She sighed and shook her head, "I dreamed about another time. Just images mostly. Ben and myself training, the first time we spoke."

Poe couldn't help but smile, "You tried so hard to push me away back then."

"You were incredibly jealous."

He nodded, "He wanted you. Desperately." He thought back to when her friends had finally turned. Taking those against their will to be groomed with a dark master, how he had almost killed Allyala in her refusal to. The memories shook him to the very core of his being.

"I was never his to claim. Nor yours. The decision was my own, but it was always you."

He looked into her eyes and saw hope, something others were beginning to lack.

"I won't let him hurt you again." He ran his fingers across the scar going down her face. She laid down again she resting her cheek against his chest as he held her.

"I don't want to talk about Kylo Ren, or things of the past. Tell me something good. We only have a few more minutes before we will be needed"

Poe nodded and held her close, "Well, I met this man…named Finn.

.

..

"The calibrations are set, and the weapons are all charged. Everything looks in working condition. Looks like you are good to go," Ally spoke looking up from her data pad. Poe had received his new ship and they were doing last minute preparations. The droid was spotted on Takedona so the General was sending her best troops out.

Poe looked at the bird and sighed. He could fly anything but he had his last ship for so long. Now he had to learn the feel all over again, not that it wasn't easy, it was just annoying and horrible timing.

"I really miss my ship," He lamented. Ally came over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"I know," She cooed, "So next time don't land it so close to your location, or at least hide it."

Poe opened his mouth and stepped away from her, staring at her in shock, "Seriously? It was the desert!"

"You knew it was a hot spot, what did you think was going to happen if they had found you, leave it there for the next unsuspecting soul to find. I don't think so."

"I can't believe I am hearing this. It wasn't my fault."

"Says the man with the new X-Wing. The General must think you mean to destroy these."

Poe nodded, "This is great. I'm about to fly off to war and my girlfriend is blaming me for blowing up ships I had no part of."

Allyala laughed as she walked over to the workbench and picked up his helmet. Handing it over as she came back towards him. The realization he was leaving again sending nerves all over her body.

"Remember Dameron, There are plenty of ways to be a hero," She whispered as he placed his hand on the helmet.

Poe nodded and pulled her close, "Make sure it counts for something," She nodded and he set the helmet down pulling her into his arms. She trembled and he shook his head, "Don't you worry about me. I'll see you in a little while, and with that blasted droid hopefully."

She nodded in his chest and raised her head to stare up into his eyes. Poe lowered his lips to hers and held softly, tenderly. He pulled away and hugged her close one last time. "Look to the skies and you'll find me coming home," He whispered. "Do good, and be safe."

"Right back at ya Captain."

With their farewells in order he pulled away and picked up his helmet. Placing it over his head before climbing into the ship. She back away a safe distance and he pulled from the hanger. With one last salute he made he way to the runway and took off, his fellow squad behind him.

"Watch your six Dameron." She whispered into the wind, and for some reason, she believed he could hear her.

 _fin_

* * *

 _A/N: would you like to know more?  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars. That's Disney's now. Though I wish...Any other creators created are mine though. Like Allyala. She is mine.

Authors Note: Hello Everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. I flew home for the holidays on vacation till after the new year but I am managing to get some writing between the busy vacation. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I love it. Also! I got a message about why Allyala is force sensitive. Not that it's a big deal but Yes she is. but it doesn't really define her. She doesn't really know what she wants or if a Jedi is the correct path she should take. Which we will dive deeper into as the story progresses. So I hope you all stick it out, see where it goes. If I don't update before the new year, have a safe and happy holiday!

* * *

 **Balance Shift**

 _Past_

Allyala had occupied his thoughts constantly. He found himself wondering throughout his day what she was doing, was she alright, was she thinking about him. He had seen her 3 more times after their first meeting. Their encounters were short, but he could feel the attraction growing between them, and how much she fought it. He couldn't blame her, he didn't know the details but the past showed Jedi's and love were not things that mixed well. Though it didn't mean he couldn't try.

The next time he saw her, everything changed.

A resistance base had been infiltrated while the two Jedi students were on patrol during a session of their training. Their master had sent them in to gather information without alerting various forms of trouble. Things had not gone well and people were killed. Leia had requested a full report on the situation sending them back here to the base on D'Qar.

Poe had just touched down from a scouting mission and was walking through the hallways leading into their command center for his own debrief. When he heard familiar voices around the corner, except they were hushed tones, dripping with worry. He stopped and peaked his head around to see Ben and Allyala standing just feet away.

They stood apart, tense, on alert. They looked to be arguing.

"I don't know what you thought you saw Ally-" Ben began.

"Thought I saw?" She questioned, "Ben. He was there. He was waiting for us the minute we walked into that village."

"Ally-" Ben warned reaching to touch her. She swatted him away.

"No!" She hissed, "Don't you Ally me. You are just ignoring this because you don't want to believe it. There is a mole and people are dying." She exclaimed, "We have to tell your mother."

Ben disregarded her warning and grabbed her wrist pulling her close.

"You watch your tone with me Allyala, you would be wise to know your place. Your training is not yet complete and you still answer to me when our Master is not here."

Poe decided then he could hate Ben Solo at this moment. Not because he could clearly see there was in infatuation for the young woman, but because of how he treated her when it wasn't returned.

Poe decided he had heard enough and turned the corner to make his presence known. He cleared his throat to which Ben and Allyala snapped their attention to the young pilot. Ally looked between the men before snatching her wrist from Ben who had been holding her against her will. She said nothing as she passed by walking into the command post.

Ben watched her walk away before turning his attention back to Poe, he could see the rage and anger pooling in his eyes.

"It distresses you," He quipped, "When another man touches her."

It was the taunting of his tone that sealed the deal for Poe. Yep. He definitely hated Ben Solo.

"I hate anyone who touches another person without their consent."

Ben smoothed his robes, not giving the pilot a second glance, "She's a big girl, she can handle it. I'm sure I'm not the first man to touch her"

Poe stepped forward and raised a finger to the Jedi, "Talk of her that way again and we will have words Solo. I promise you that."

Ben turned to look at Poe, and the young pilot would be lying if that hint of approval in the other mans eyes didn't cause him to feel a bit of concern.

Like he wanted to fight.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Ben replied as he bowed and walked away to meet back with his peer.

.

..

The debriefing was rough. The General was not happy on the report. There was much information lost and well as 5 members of the Resistance giving up their own lives. They were members of great importance who had been put on those planet years before to stay and gather Intel for them.

"How did it happen?" Leia asked confused looking over the data that had been collected, "We had clean sweeps of the surroundings just prior to your arrival. No one knew. This is unacceptable."

Leia looked to the Jedi's in front of her for some answers. When Ally looked to Ben his look told her to keep her mouth shut. But his mother was no fool.

"Well, say something," She snapped, tension filling the room, "There is more isn't there."

Ally took a deep breath and turned to her General. Giving Ben one last look of apology.

"We believe there is a mole," She answered.

Ben closed his eyes and shook his head. Leia looked to her son before back to the young girl.

"A mole? Explain?"

Allyala sighed, "We were ambushed as soon as we set foot in the village. It didn't feel right. The air was full of fear and hatred. When we met up with the resistance members it was took late. They had already been taken captive. Someone betrayed also thought we saw-"

"Allyala!" Ben snapped. She shut her mouth quickly and eyes darted to the ground.

Leia looked to her son, "Is this true. Do you agree? Do you think we have a mole?"

Ben said nothing and clenched his jaw; he shook his head, "No. I believe our ship may have been compromised. We stopped at a planet when the engine began to have trouble, it is not beyond me that someone from the order could've recognized us and sent word. Even track our ship." He gave his mother a coy smile, to ease her, "We don't exactly blend in."

Allyala couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had completely shut her down. Given no second thought to her concerns and worries and bested her in front of the entire company.

The General didn't look thrilled and nodded, "We will take into account what you both of have told us. I suggest you heed more caution and warning next decide to risk what we have worked so hard to build. Dismissed."

Ally was gone before anyone could speak to her. Poe watched her retreating body and felt the need to follow her. BB8 beeped beside him and he nodded, "She needs her space. That's the least anyone can do."

.

..

She sat high up in the hills overlooking the base and pulled her knees to her chest. She was due to leave in a few hours with Ben to return for their training. She felt a heavy burden on her chest returning to their Master. Like a child returning home to an angry father. She wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

She closed her eyes and listened to the wind blow through the trees. She allowed herself to become immersed in the energy and ease some of the stress off her body. Then she smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"You know I can feel you," She whispered, her words being carried away like the petals and leaves. Her visitor walked through the trees and made his presence known.

"And what does it feel like, my energy?" He asked allowed.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to briefly glance at Poe who stood beside her. She rested her head on her chin, "You're energy flows free, like a breath of fresh air. It's very welcoming."

Poe took a seat beside her, taking her hand into his own. He ran his fingertips over her bruised knuckles, signs of battle gracing her skin. He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them.

"Let me help you." He whispered. She nodded and leaned into his embrace. Ally knew it was wrong, that she was probably was suffering from an emotional collapse but she needed this moment.

In all truth she needed him.

Poe slid closer and put his arm around her waist; it took a little longer to calm down. The moment she did relax, Poe drew her closer, and they repeated the process until she was settled comfortably in his arms. She closed her eyes, completely at ease. When his deep voice broke through the quiet.

"He's lying." Poe stated, "Solo. He knows there is a mole."

She stiffened up in his arms, not quite sure what to do and slightly worried about how she could exactly answer him. As if sensing her uncertainty, Poe drew back a little.

"I'm sorry," He murmured. "I shouldn't have-"

"Ben will do what is best for the Resistance." She interrupted, "He believes that our main focus is taking out the First Order."

Poe nodded in understanding. "But when the First Order is standing in your home. Sharing your meals. Talking to your family. Then what?"

Allyala still in his touch, "You know I can't go against him. He is the apprentice of my Master."

"But what about what your heart tells you, surely that has to count for something. He can't just cast your opinions aside. That's not how partners work"

She pulled herself up from his embrace to look at him.

"There are matters you just do not understand. The life I have chosen to live. The rules and regulations I have sworn to follow."

He squeezed her close, "But you are here now. That must count for something."

She nodded, "The heart is funny like that sometimes."

She looked at this man in from of her and felt her heart hammer in place. She never knew what it meant to love someone. Is this how it feels? Could she really allow this? No. It wasn't fair to them both. She didn't live a life that was meant for love.

"I leave tomorrow," She whispered sadly, Poe nodded taking in every inch of her face.

"I know. You have to finish your training."

"I don't know when I'll be back," She replied. Poe stopped and his glance shot back to her own gaze.

"Well, then it's a good thing you know the best pilot in the galaxy."

Something tightened in her stomach as his gaze moved to her mouth. Was he going to kiss her? Would she allow him too? What would happen if he did? What would happen if he didn't? Thousands of thoughts raced through her mind.

There were a few awkward seconds of hesitation and then he leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers.

It was her first kiss.

It was chaste and quick, over before she could even process what had happened. But it sent a ripple of pleasure throughout her body; she swore her thoughts went numb.

"Was that ok?" He whispered. Reading her face for an answer. She nodded her head and placed a hand on his chest.

"I think you need to show me again."

He nodded and kissed her softly at first and then the tip of his tongue stroked her own and for an instant she felt compelled to climb further into his lap. And just as quickly she snapped her head back, heart racing. Feeling a little embarrassed, laughed it off. "Poe…I don't know how-"

He grinned. "It's just a kiss Ally," He touched her lips with his fingers. "I'm not expecting anything else."

"You sure?" She questioned, it pained him that she felt the need to ask.

He bent his head and brushed his warm lips over hers one last time, "I'm sure." His hands slid around her body and she instantly tensed.

Unaccustomed to being touched in anyway, her stomach pitched into a violent cramp. Shaking her head slightly, Ally began to sit up.

"Ally," Poe said as he sat up. She felt his hand on the small of my back she stepped up our of his embrace. She paced in front of him, when he called out to her. She stopped and turned to look at him. "I'm sorry if this was too much. I know you probably want to be alone. Do you want me to leave?"

She did… and she didn't. Fear had consumed her and she wasn't really sure what she wanted. Ally watched him as he watched her. He stood up and began to walk back into the forest.

"No!" She stammered. He paused to look at her, "Stay…." She whispered. "Please." She begged quietly.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, raising his brow.

"Yes." She whispered.

He walked forward instantly and took her into his arms. Pulling back slightly, he used both hands, smoothed back her hair; his thumb brushed over my ear. "Enough talking. I don't want to talk anymore. I just want to be here in this moment. With you." His eyes were on her mouth. In an instant she went from feeling like a scared child to the sexiest creature alive. He bent down and kissed her, taking her to a place that not even a daydream could reach.

 _-Fin-_

* * *

 _A/N: Shall We Continue?  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars. That's Disney's now. Though I wish...Any other creators created are mine though. Like Allyala. She is mine.

Authors Note: Guy hello! I am so sorry for the delay. I flew back home straight into my job and life just hasn't slowed down one minute. But I told myself today would be it! I wouldn't go outside and I would make sure to get this chapter finished and up and running.

Hope everyone enjoyed this email alert!

Thank you to everyone new and old sticking with the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I have a few familiar faces making an appearance and I absolutely love how it turned out. Hope you all do. Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Old and New**

She couldn't help herself. As soon as she watched the Millennium Falcon landed at the end of the airstrip, she found herself walking up the familiar steps of the ramp. Sure it had seen better days but it didn't change what the girl could do up in the sky.

She boarded the old bird and found it's pilot tinkering away with some wires. Ally leaned against the wall arms and legs crossing each other.

"Stowaways giving you problems?" She asked amused. Han froze from what he was doing and looked up to see Allyala standing on his ship. He narrowed his eyes.

"Least these stowaways brought my ship back to me, not get it stolen for years like the last one." He spit out. Ally laughed ignoring him.

She looked around the room, everything looked the same, maybe some rust and chipped paint, but the girl was still operational, "Is it a fair trade to say I told you so now that you have your ship back?"

Han shook his head pointing to her with his wire cutters, "Just because I got her back doesn't mean you are forgiven."

With a mock gasped she held up her hands in defense, "I told you! I said freighters like this one get taken to the outer rim all the time. It's not my fault you decided to skip Jakku altogether."

He stood up and wiped his hands, "Not that it's any of your business. But we DID check Jakku thank you very much," She raised a brow, Han signed and looked at her before going back to the wires, "Just. Not in the region where she was."

Pushing herself off the doorway she walked into the room, "Well I am happy that you got your girl back. Now you need to work on getting your other one back." Han let out a frustrated grunt and pushed past the young girl.

"Get off my ship Ally! Go lose someone else's ship for once."

She followed him quickly, Chewie appearing through the hole in the floor growling behind them. Han stopped and turned quick, almost bumping into the young girl.

"I don't care if you agree with her Chewie, focus on your job and fix my ship."

Groaning his comrade went back under the panel and Ally stood in front of Han.

"Tell me about the stowaways." She pestered. Han grunted and left her in the hallway, walking towards the cockpit of the ship. Ally hot on his trails.

"Same tale different day. Bunch of kids getting into trouble that I have to clean up. Like NORMAL." He emphasized. He sat down in the pilots seat and started messing with controls. Ally sat in the copilot seat and picked up the torn out wire on top of the console and looked at Han before turning around and seeing the wall it had been torn out of.

"Someone put a compressor on? That's ridicules. It would Stress-

"-Stress the engine I know." He growled, "Give me that. Stop touching stuff. It's a delicate ship you know" He snatched the wire out of her hand and tossed it behind him. Ally snorted and sank into the chair getting comfortable kicking up her boots. Arms crossing behind her head.

"So. Your crew?"

"They aren't my crew! Least. No- Look alright. They got some balls to them, both. She's pretty gung ho about ships and the kid well. He can shoot pretty decent."

"Well," She mused, "He was a storm trooper, comes with the territory I guess."

"He also know his way around light sabers." Han coyly tossed into the conversation. Ally slowly straightened up and blinked.

It was Han's turn to laugh.

"Cat got your tongue now kid? Thought so. The girl. She found Luke's saber on Takodana. Maz says hello by the way."

"Maz can keep her psycho babble to herself. Go back! You found Luke's saber? It's here?" She looked out the window.

"Yep. Finn never got to hand it back to Rey before she-"

Suddenly all thoughts of finding Luke left her mind as she turned back to Han. She could see the far off look in his eyes as his past came back. His son. Goodness how could she forget. She reached forward and placed her hand over his.

"I know. Do you- Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head and continued to stare console. He slowly raised his head to stare at the woman sitting beside him. Her eyes were soft with understanding.

The look of someone who cared. Still. The pain hurt too much.

"No, that's all done and gone now. No hope" He really couldn't believe in rescuing his son, too far gone all right. Han sighed and turned away from her, "Anyway. You should go talk to the kid. He could tell you more about the girl."

She stood up from her chair and walked past her old friend before stopping and turning back to look at him.

"You know. A long time ago when everything looked bleak, a friendly face told me that even with your soul retreating into the dark. Hope can still pull you out. There is always hope."

Han stared outside the window, "Sounds some solid advice."

She lifted her head, giving him a pointed look,"Your wife has a way with words. You should probably go find her don't cha think?"

Allyala retreated from the ship and walked through the doors down the ramp. Giving Chewie an affectionate hug before heading back towards the base.

.

..

As soon as Ally walked into the command center she could pin point Finn. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the midst of the busy people surrounding him. It could be overwhelming seeing everyone at work. She wasn't surprised to find him alone in the corner sitting along some crates. Excusing herself as she passed the others she approached him. Then stopped suddenly when she noticed what he held in his hands. It was Luke's light saber.

Time seemed to stop. She felt her mouth go dry. Memories of her past life before with Luke at his temple rushing back to her.

Forcing the memories away she allowed herself to move forward. He paid no attention to her arrival.

"I hear those are pretty dangerous," She spoke on approach.

Finn's eyes snapped at attention to the voice speaking to him.

"Ugh."

Finn looked the woman up and down finding himself as a loss for words looking at her. He did a quick double take before looking around.

"Are you talking to me?" He asked pointing to himself.

"Are you Finn?" She asked bemused.

"You know my name woah, um. Yeah. I-" He went to stand up found himself unable to move. The light caught her smile as she sat down and he found himself somewhat spell bound. She spoke again and he jumped up back to reality and almost dropped the light saber. "Hi!" He sputtered out. "Wow, hello, hi. I'm Finn and you're just really-"

"Hard to look at I know, but don't worry. Everyone has trouble with the scar at first. You'll get over it after a couple minutes." Her tone baring a fine line between joking and seriousness.

Finn's realization of her words had him zeroed in on the apparent scar tissue that cascaded down from the left side of her face to the right. He hadn't even noticed it!

He felt even more awkward now.

"Oh no!" He assured her, "That's not even. I mean-"

Ally laughed and placed her had on his shoulder, "Please breathe. I would hate for the General to hear from me that I managed to kill our only lead against the First Order."

Finn nervously laughed and let out a deep breath. Regaining his composure and looked back to Ally.

"Let me try that again. It's been a rough last couple days. I'm Finn. And you are beautiful. That's what I was trying to say earlier."

She smiled and squeezed him affectingly.

"I'm Allyala. And thank you, that's very kind. I like the jacket. My boyfriend thinks so too." She winked. Finn straightened up his coat and placed his hands on the collar looking down at it before turning his sights back on Ally.

"This old thing." He cleared his throat, "Got in during a raid couple years back. Been my lucky jacket ever since."

Ally tried to keep her composure, "I'm sure."

"So you ugh, you know about light sabers?"

He held up the light saber? She nodded and put her hands under her chin and leaned forward.

"Course, everyone in the resistance does, we all have heard the stories." Her eyes widening intrigued, Ally glanced around, as if making sure no one could hear, then leaned close.

"Are you…are you a Jedi? You can tell me. I won't tell anyone" She whispered with some excitement and thrill, Finn didn't know how to answer.

He looked around and saw Han looking at him from across the room and turned back to Ally.

"I'm not allowed to discuss such things actually. It's not how I was trained."

"Ok. Keep your secret." She couldn't help but smile now, then not before long she threw her head back laughing. Finn looked at her bewildered, she shook her head and couldn't even look at him.

"I'm sorry Finn, I'm being mean. you don't have to lie"

He narrowed his eyes and sighed, "You already know I'm not a Jedi."

Ally wiped her eyes and nodded, "I do. I know a lot about you actually. Including that weapon you hold. That was Luke's," She took it from his grasp. "You don't forget the Light saber that once belonged to your master."

Finn couldn't hold back the shock. Ally ran her fingers over the weapon and found herself sad. Handing it back to the young man beside her.

"Master?" He asked dumbfounded. "Does that mean? Are you a-"

"Make sure it finds its way home Finn." Ally interrupted him before he could finish, "If it calls to your friend then she will know what to do. We always do."

Finn went to grab her and ask her to stay but she was too quick and made her way over to Han and Leia.

.

..

Ally watched as her comrades began to get everything in order as they went off to battle. The First Order had their location. They were going to destroy their system unless Finn's plan worked.

She looked across to see Poe standing with the man of the hour, something didn't feel right. Not that she didn't trust Finn, but there was more to his story than just handing over these plans and volunteering himself to go. Poe must've felt her gave because he suddenly stopped talking and turned towards her. Motioning for her to walk over and join them.

Deep in conversation she felt Poe wrap his arm around her when she became without reach. Holding her close.

"And this?" He spoke squeezing her gently, "This is Ally, my girl. Ally this is Finn, the man who saved me from the First Order."

Ally smiled, "He and I met I never got to thank him personally for saving my guy." She looked at Poe affectionately. "I'd be lost without him."

Finn looked down at his arms,"When you said your boyfriend liked your jacket I didn't think," She just laughed. Poe shrugged.

"It was time someone else got a little luck. I have all I need right here." He kissed behind her ear and she blushed. Finn rocked back and forth on his feet in a bit of embarrassment. Though he could see the atmosphere between the two and how they felt about each other. In the midst of a war it was a refreshing sight to behold.

"I'm just happy to finally be a part of something. And to do the right thing."

Poe couldn't help but cough and cover his face before whispering, "And trying to escape"

Finn rolled his eyes at Poe, "Ok yes that too, but looks like it all worked out."

Poe scoffed pointing to the sky above them, "You realize that there is a giant star killer with its guns pointed at us right now."

Finn all but shrugged, "All plans have hiccups Poe Dameron. We've been through worse."

They made a face before bursting into laughter.

"Alright, I need to get things together before you guys take off. We have a lot to get done in a short amount of time, see you at take off.

Poe nodded and leaned down, the contact was light enough—barely a brush of lip against lip. Hardly worth mentioning. Except every cell in her body welcomed the contact. Her fingers holding him tightened against the material of his jumpsuit. she could figure out what "I'll see you later then," he said whispering, then watched as she gave Finn a polite smile and walked over to speak with the General.

Ally took one last moment to turn and watch the boys then shook her head.

It was a nice change of pace in the normal routine.

 _-Fin-_

* * *

 _A/N: Would you like to know more?_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars. That's Disney's now. Though I wish...Any other creators created are mine though. Like Allyala. She is mine.

Authors Note: Hello all! Thank you to everyone who has recently added me or reviewed their story while I was away! These months seemed to be going quicker by the moment! I caught the flu this week so after my fever burn out ended I was able to finish the chapter and get it prepared! Hope you all enjoy! And let me know what you think

* * *

Chapter 6

 _Past_

Ally's life returned to normal after leaving the resistance base. Luke was not thrilled with the result of their mission but he had understood the risk, and maybe even agreed with Allyala on her suspicion. Ben was not at all convinced and still believed their minds should be on more important and current risk at hand. He seemed colder, distant, since their return home. Ally found it frustrating. She had some lingering questions of her own about his infatuation of a romance with her. She made it very clear that she was not interested, and hoped he could suppress those feelings as well.

Then there was Poe.

Poe Dameron. The flaw in her plan to have a normal existence. He just showed up and made all her walls tumble down. She wasn't expecting to find someone, hell she practically denied him she was so scared. Why pick her. He was the most courageous and toughest pilot in the galaxy.

Yet he still wanted her.

It sent chills throughout her body.

Supplies from the resistance were something to look forward too. He always sent along a message. He knew she couldn't always reply, but the action itself was good enough for her. She missed him. Desperately. But this was her life, her training, and her cause. She couldn't let all this go to waste because of the matters of the heart. She still had to tell Luke. Even though there was a sneaking suspicion he already knew.

.

..

Ally was studying in her chambers when a knock tapped on her door. She stood up from her desk and briskly walked over to open it. Finding her master on the other side.

"Master Luke!" She bowed.

"Ally I was wondering if you could find some time for saber training today. After recent events it might do you some good for some practice."

She bit her lip and looked to her desk where her light saber lay.

"Alright," She picked it up and walked through the door, shutting it behind her.

They walked in silence for quite some time. Ally a bit nervous, it was the actual weapon itself, not fighting that scared her. She felt uncomfortable with the power and Luke hoped with more practice and time she would come around.

"So. There was something I'd like to discuss with you before we start your training."

She looked at him for a moment before nodding as they walked in step.

"Anything in particular?"

"Poe Dameron." If he noticed her misstep he said nothing as she swallowed a gasp. Straightening her shoulders she could only shrug.

"Best pilot in the galaxy." She commented. Luke smirked.

"Allyala. Do not lie to me. I know there is something going on between you and Poe. I'd like to discuss it."

She crossed her arms across her chest and tried very hard to calm her emotions, "There is nothing to discuss. I have feelings for him, and as it appears he returns them. I did not plan for this to happen, but if it is upsetting you, or my training then I will end it immediately."

Luke stopped and sighed, shaking his head. He reached out to stop her from walking away.

"Ally, Ally, Ally…" He muttered woefully.

"Master Luke?"

"How long have I known you?"

"Many years sir, since I was a young child."

"And have I ever placed doubt upon you, gave you any reason not to trust me. Given you doubt for anything?"

She looked away in shame and shook her head. He placed a hand under her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his own.

"You still have much to learn, but with the matters of the heart that is not my place. I know the old Jedi Order forbade love in their lives but that's not how I have trained. I am not anybody to tell you where you stand with the young man, only if it interferes with training and I've yet to see that. You are strong, intelligent, and incredibly remarkable. Poe is a lucky man. I hope he knows how special you are."

She tried to hide her smile but then turned away and kept walking. Luke quiet laughter echoed the hallway behind her as he caught up with his student. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walked into the training room.

"How did you know? About Poe?" She secretly wanted to know. Luke walked over to pick up a helmet that was mounted on the wall. Hoping it wasn't Ben who had told their master. Even though it would not have surprised her at all.

"I had assumed for a while something might've been brewing." He handed her the helmet, "I saw the looks passed between the two of you on our stops out there and could feel the energy. I was surprised you acted on them though. You never once told me that was a life you were looking for."

"I wasn't looking for it. There was no actively seeking. It sort of just-" She made an exploding sound while gesturing, "Blew up in my face, and I couldn't deny my feelings anymore."

"Well, as your Master I will say I am not thrilled, because of the timing of your training, I need you completely focused. But as your friend, I couldn't be happier. Although I have a sneaky suspicion that someone else isn't quite thrilled."

She sighed and placed the helmet over her head, "He is not. He thinks we have a future for a relationship but the love I feel for Ben is strictly friendship. I have never looked for anything more from him, nor will I."

Luke understood the feeling well, "Ben is not used to being second chair."

"Well," She smiled as she placed the visor down, "Guess we all have to grow up sometime."

She turned on her light saber and could feel the deep buzz of the electricity illuminating out. If she closed her eyes she could imagine the deep purple that was generated from the crystal. She stood in the middle of the training ground and could hear Luke's footsteps circling her. Then she heard a sound that sent a fear of dread into her heart. Luke had turned on his own saber.

"Master Luke!" She cried. "You can't possibly expect me to fight you blind."

He spun his saber around, the noise seemed to pound in her ear

"That's exactly what I want you to do, Ally you have more power than you realize and I plan to show you that right now."

"You could kill me! Take off a limb!"

"I've done pretty well with one hand, I'm sure you'll manage. Now just breathe, you will be fine."

Somewhat terrified she braced herself for battle, what on earth could he be trying to teach her by trying to kill her. Suddenly she felt a strange presence behind her, a powerful wave of power and she turned raining her saber. Instantly coming into contact with Luke's.

"Good." She felt his energy step back, circling her, "Now focus. Listen for my movement, keep your thoughts on my energy and you can almost predict my moves. She nodded and clenched the saber in hand. Luke was silent in his approach but swift. She turned away from his attack, spinning quick to strike. Luke was waiting and pushed them back.

They continued for quite some time, Luke was becoming more impressed by the minute of her range and control from their practice. Suddenly she stopped and took a step back. Light saber powering down and she ripped off her helmet. Luke powered his down as well. Both looking out the mighty windows of the room.

"We have company. The General." She felt a slight swell in her chest and smiled, "And Poe. Poe is here but-" Her smiled fell, this wasn't a social call, "Master Luke?"

"I was not informed they would be arriving, come," He reached out his hand, "let us go greet our guest."

They left quickly, curious about this unannounced arrival.

.

..

She tried to ignore his gaze as she sat beside her master in their conference room. It was already difficult enough with Ben broadcasting his distain for the situation in the room. Though every once in a while she would turn her attention toward the young pilot who would give her a small smirk, her cheeks flushing having to look away. She had made no move towards him when he arrived into their temple. It would be completely unorthodox in front of their guest and her master. So like the trained student she was, young Ally escorted their guest throughout the temple to where they have taken their seats around a large table.

Leia stood up in front of them her personal escort Korr Sella stayed seated to her right next to Poe.

"Luke," Leia began "I'm sorry to just barge in like this but I wouldn't do it unless it was of dire importance."

He waved her off, "Leia, there are no need for apologies, you are always welcomed here. What troubles you so?"

Allyala could've sworn the General glanced her way before speaking, "I'm afraid that KoKuren has been compromised."

Ally sat up straight in her seat, she looked hard to her Master before daring to look at the General.

She gulped, "What are you talking about-"

Luke raised his hand to silence the young girl.

"Leia Continue, what makes you believe this is so?"

With a deep sigh she sat down to speak, "We sent a supply ship just over a week ago to the planet, what is normally a 2-3 day trip has surpassed 7 days with no contact. We have not heard from the party since and we fear the worst."

Luke seemed distressed for a moment, "Have you contacted-"

Leia only nodded, "Yes, our liaison below informed us that there was indeed contact from the resistance to the home base below but that the ship never left. Nor were the supplies delivered, Luke I fear-"

He stood up slowly, "That we may indeed have a spy within our ranks." He looked to Ally, "It looks like your instincts were correct young one."

His student wasn't impressed, "That may be so," She pressed, " But it doesn't explain why you are sending supplies to KoKuren. That is a neutral planet, they have no allegiance to the either side of this forsaken war."

"A move that I have always questioned, they could hold us a great benefit by coming out of the shadows and join us. Instead of hiding out, waiting to be bought by the First Order." The General countered.

"It's kept that planet and their people alive," Ally spat out, "it must count for something."

"Ally" Ben whispered with harsh tones, "Leave it alone,"

"No! No I will not stand here and listen to her think poorly of those people. They are farmers, miners, living their life how they please,"

"The order-" Ben snapped, she refused to let him finish. Poe's body became defensive. Ready to strike at any moment towards the young solo.

"The order hasn't taken notice of this planet in over 30 years. They have no need for what lies there. The people of KoKuren made the decision long ago to not fight, and those who choose sides would be punished, severely."

She stopped quickly before turning her attention back to the General.

"You said you had a liaison," She whispered, "No one would dare go against-"

She closed her eyes, Allyala would be damned in she lost control in front of everyone now.

"It's my father. Isn't it?" She asked fearing the truth; "You forced my father to be your informant" She spit out. "Do you know what you've done!" She screamed to Leia," Poe was quick to stand but the General held a firm hand for him to stay seated. "You've basically signed his death warrant," She sneered, "If their leaders were to find out-"

"Quiet Allyala!" Luke roared, the entire room went quiet, She was looking for a fight but her Master would not tolerate it. "I will ask you to control yourself in this room or leave, those are the only options here. I wont have your personal feelings getting in the way."

"My personal feelings? This is my family! My father is a spy for the resistance and somehow you forgot to let me know!" She was furious. Who were they to keep such a secret, had she no right?

Not wanting to argue anymore she stood up, bowed to her master and guests before making her way out of the room. She ignored the pleading look of the man she loved as she forced her feet to carry her into the hallway. It wasn't until she was behind the safety of her own chambers that she collapsed to the ground in tears. The betrayal from those she kept close was much too hard to bear.

* * *

A/N: Shall we continue


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars. That's Disney's now. Though I wish...Any other creators created are mine though. Like Allyala. She is mine.

Authors Note: Hello everyone! Thank you to all who had continued with this story, I hope you all enjoy this update! I know it's short but more to come! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 7

 _Present_

Allyala stood in the command center as Leia spoke to everyone. All around her people were preparing for battle; whether it was on the ground, in the air, or on this base. They all had their part to play in making sure the first order did not complete their mission.

"We all stand here today as brothers and sisters, all of us knowing that what we have to do is right. I know you are scared and I am too. It's all right to have fear—it makes you stronger, and it makes you brave. Fear is not a weakness. Fear gives us power to fight, to do better than others. Knowing out there, someone threatens our well being and has killed our friends. The lives lost to the first order will not be in vain and we will succeed on this day. I stand here in front of you as not only your General, but as your friend. I want you to know that the first order believes we will die today, but I say hell to them! Today is not that day, I have no plans for that."

They cheered for her. General Leia was the heart and soul of this operation and Allyala was proud to fight alongside them. She was about to walk over to Poe and Finn when she noticed the General making her way towards her.

"A word, please?" She whispered with a hint of uncertainty. She only nodded and gave Poe a worried look as she walked away from the crowd. Following Leia, they were suddenly in the back of everyone, near the exit of the room.

"Leia?" Ally asked confused, "What's wrong?" With a heavy sigh, Leia began speaking.

"I can't stop this from happening, I can't force you to stay here." She looked around the room to everyone working, "It would be selfish of me to expect you to stay on this base when you are an incredible fighter that should be out there helping."

Confused she reached to grasp her friends arm, "Leia, I don't understand? What-"

"No. Let me speak." Leia interrupted. "Ally. I know what Ben-"Ally felt herself run cold at the sound of his name but she let her continue.

"What he has done to hurt you and yours," Leia looked to Poe who stood away patiently waiting for them to finish. "What he has done is unforgivable. The hurt, the pain, the misery he has brought in his path to the dark side can never be changed I just ask-" She sighed and grasped the young girl's hands and brought them up. She couldn't finish her thought, but Allyala didn't need to be a mind reader to understand.

"You don't want me going after him...You think I'll go and find him."

Her answer was in the escaped sob Leia let slip. Ally looked away. Poe leaned against the wall, concern filling in those deep, dark eyes she loved so much and she remembered the ache of almost losing him. She thought of all the destruction Ren had brought down upon her life.

"Ally, I know I have no place to ask this of you."

"You are correct about that, Kylo Ren is a _monster_. He deserves to pay for what he has done. Not only to me, but everyone he has tortured and killed over these all these years.

"He deserves a trial from the resistance. Let them decide his fate. His life is not yours to take." Ally snatched her hands away from the woman in front of her.

"Yet mine was his? He had the right to try and take my life away as well as my friends? Kylo Ren is not the son you sent away all those years ago and the man he has become doesn't deserve a trial." Leia could feel the anger flooding through the veins of the young girl standing in front of her, her heart ached.

"Since you woke up in that medbed covered in scars, your mind has been on revenge. I thought you might have overcome those feelings but with the recent events I can see that you are still there, living in anger."

Controlling herself, Ally shook her head.

"This is all I have left Leia, he's taken everything from me." She looked back at the woman who had taken her in so many years ago. "You asked Han to bring him home. I will respect that decision. But if he fails, if Kylo Ren refuses to come with the resistance, I cannot promise you I will let him leave that base alive. If he fights, so will I."

Leia closed her eyes and nodded, "Fair enough." She cupped the young girl's face, "You are a remarkable woman, Allyala, please remember that. Remember who loves you, and why we are here."

"I'm reminded everyday Leia. You forget, he was my friend too."

Backing away she bypassed the rest of the crowds and headed up the steps, suddenly not wanting to be in anyone's company.

.

..

Gabe, her copilot, was collecting the rest of his things as she waited outside sorting through her own pack. She was completely lost in thought when a couple of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She tensed for only a second before breathing a sigh of relief and resting her body back against his.

"I need you to promise me something," Poe whispered. She nodded and let him continue.

"Please be careful." He pleaded. "Promise me that." She closed her eyes, resting against him,

"Are you saying my skills as a pilot are inadequate? Have you met my teacher?" He kissed the crook of her neck.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you can do this. Just... If you have the choice, please don't seek him out." Her eyes snapped open and she stilled in his arms. She attempted to pull away, but she found herself stuck. He wouldn't let her go, continuing to hold her tight against his body.

"I will not allow him to hold this power over us. I will do what needs to be done, whatever is necessary." She warned.

"I'm not asking you to stay behind—"

"I know you're not." She interrupted, "Poe, I won't let him hurt us again."

"Just promise me you won't seek him out… that you will wait. Please Ally, I can't bear the thought of you injured again."

Though she couldn't see him, she could feel every emotion running through his body, the worry, the fear, and the agony of never seeing her again. She knew it well because she felt in return. It was too much. She sighed and turned into his embrace, laying her head on his shoulder, allowing his arms to wrap all the way around her body as she did the same to his.

"There are plenty of ways to be a hero, Poe Dameron." She spoke with a gentle hushed tone, only for his ears.

"Make sure it counts for something," He responded, tightening his grip on hers as he kissed her hair.

She pulled back, stepping out of his embrace. Her eyes glistening in the daylight. Poe put his hands in her face, skimmed his fingers up into her hair, and dragged them slowly through the flowing locks. He brought his lips down to hers and whispered softly.

"You are the best thing that ever came into my life Allyala Rivas." He took her hands, brought them to his lips, and kissed them. "Let's get this done."

He kissed her hard; she let go of his hands and grabbed his jump suit, clutching it with a strong and possessive grip. When they broke apart he rested his head against hers.

"I love you. I'll never stop." She shook her head, and let out a held breath, almost laughing.

"I love you too Poe Dameron. It's always been you. No one else." Staring up into the eyes of the man who had brought her back so many times, she found she hadn't the heart to say goodbye.

"Watch your six." She whispered instead.

The crowds were gathering now, pilots leaving, it was time for goodbye. With her face pale and set she pulled out of his embrace. There were no other words to be said as he left her standing with her ship. She clutched the material of her shirt above her heart as she watched Poe walk away. Hoping that maybe they could get through this.

.

..

"Gabe on our left!" Ally shouted as she flew through the mess of ships fighting above the base.

Gabe turned the guns and fired towards the fighter that was chasing them. He managed to hit the wing and both exclaimed with glee as it went swirling down into the snow below, exploding into flames.

"Nice shot _Red Two_ ," Poe called over the coms, "Now get your asses back in line and help us out of here!"

Ally laughed, "Roger _Black One_. Gabe—switch to the cannons,"

"You know, I think we might just get this one!" Gabe exclaimed from the back.

"Gabe focus! Don't get ahead of yourself we have a shitstorm out here."

"BRING IT ON! They are gonna rue this day!"

Switching main power to the weapons, Ally said nothing. Suddenly, another blip appeared on the screen and she scrambled.

"Gabe!" She yelled, "I need you to—"

Suddenly the entire ship was hit and everything began to buzz and beep, followed by a loud slam, however, she managed to get control of the craft with ease

"Jesus, that was rough. Gabe you alright?" No response.

"GABE!" Ally yelled the second time but still there was no answer. Gulping she turned to look and saw the emergency hatch had been shut. That only happened on a breach, sealing off what used to be the gunner ship. A painful truth that showed Gabe was gone.

" _Red Two_ , report!" Their squadron leader yelled over the intercoms.

Ally began to assess the situation and could immediately see it was bad. The board in front of her was beeping loudly; she had a hard time keeping steady. She needed to focus, it looked like she had lost an engine and was descending rapidly.

"I'm going down, _Black One_. Lost engine one and engine two is pretty bad…and Gabe... he's gone. I have no other choice. I'm taking her down to the base."

"No!" Poe yelled. "Divert power and get out of there."

She did just that but to no avail. She had no other options.

"No can do, boss. I'm heading down. I could use an escort. I'll catch a ride off this place somehow. _Red Two_ out."

Suddenly, she saw _Black Two_ and _Three_ on either side of her. She weaved her way through the first order ships, but it wasn't enough and on a turn she was clipped again. All she could do was hope to survive as she was sent crashing into the snow below.

* * *

A/N: Would you like to know more.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars. That's Disney's now. Though I wish...Any other creators created are mine though. Like Allyala. She is mine.

Authors Note: I'm always apologizing. This is a short chapter, I had a a lot of trouble getting this to be where I wanted it to be. Not my favorite chapter, incredibly short, but it is here! And I have chapter 9 about to be sent for edit and that one I am pleased with. I also watched force awakens yesterday for some inspiration. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 8

 _Long Time Ago._

With all her focus and might. A child, barely 10 held her hand out as far as she could. Keeping her concentration on the stones in front of her, finding the flow of energy that surrounded her mind. She closed her eyes and closed her fist; the stones began to rise from the ground.

"Good Allyala," The man beside her muttered, "That's it, concentrate."

She stayed focused and opened her eyes watching as the stones lifted higher, suddenly she felt her breath catch and her hands opened wide. With her control lost the stones dropping immediately to the ground. Ally, frustrated, groaned and dropped her head down in defeat.

"Papa!" She spoke softly, not daring to look him in the eyes, "I can't do it. I'm sorry."

"Nonsense," He told her, calm and collected. "You are remarkably strong, you just need to harness that power and hold it. Now, go inside and wash up. I must head to the market and drop off the latest crops."

Ally's ears perked, and she looked up to her father, the comment of heading into town perking her interest. She watched him walk over to get the speeder ready. He began to lift up various crates that had been near by into the craft. She hadn't moved.

Her father was not blind to this.

"Ally? Did you not hear-"

She cut him off, "Papa I want to go with you to town with you."

Her father dropped his gaze and shook his head, "Allyala-"

"No! Please don't say no." The young child begged running over to the man she loved. "I've never left these fields- I've never left this place at all!," Motioning to the farm and woods around them, "I want to explore papa, to see what else is out there."

He looked at his daughter with proud eyes, her own wide with curiosity. He admired it so, and that mind full of knowledge, so eager and willing to learn. But it was her innocence, untouched by the darkness of this world that he could just not risk her becoming apart of.

"Allyala, it's too dangerous." He whispered, "Go back into the house with your mother and I will return by nightfall."

Frustrated beyond belief, Ally turned on her heels in a fuss and walked into the house. She slammed the door shut causing her mother to look up from the book she had been reading. Her daughter walked through the doorway with a heavy foot. Her displeasure radiating into the air.

"Papa is so mean sometimes," Ally exclaimed, the young child walked over to her mother and collapsed next to her on the couch. "How do you do it mama?"

Her mother laughed and wrapped her arms around the girl, holding her close and kissing the top of her head.

"With years of patience my dear." She squeezed her tight, "Your father has his reasons, and he just wants to keep you safe. There are things out in this world that we can't control. So your safety, right here in this home- that we can control." She looked outside before bringing her gaze back to her young daughters, "We will never let anything happen to you. " She ran her hands through the girl's hair. "You are the light of our eyes Allyala, never forget that."

.

..

He felt them before they appeared in the distance. Slowly reaching into the back of his robes he felt his weapon was secure and ready to use if needed. Though he knew it was no use, he could by them time to escape yes, but he would not be able to defeat the man walking towards his home.

Looking to the house that held his wife and child, he let out a shaky breathe. He knew that his borrowed time would end one day. Now things were different. She had changed things. Just…maybe. If he could convince the figures walking towards him. Show them of the potential in front of them. Maybe he could make it through this alive.

.

..

Allyala laughed in her mother's arms as she was tickled on the sides. Her mother only smiled and held on tighter.

"It's no use my young love, my strength is stronger than my looks appear."

Allyala twisted with all her might and managed to escape the grasp of her mother and stood up laughing, she backed away and hit the window. Wiping her eyes she turned to see if her father had left, inhaling a quick breath when her nerves began to fire.

Her eyes focused on the distance, she saw 2 people walking through the fields toward their house. Ally's father stood up from his speeder and walked to the walking stones near the gate of their home. The strangers paused.

.

..

When the figures stopped at the gate, they brought their hoods down. Revealing their identity. The man stepped forward cautiously.

"Sibosa Rivas."

Ally's father nodded to them both, "Luke Skywalker, Colonel Organa. I see you managed to finally find me."

Luke stepped forward, "It might've taken longer than I had liked, but I was confident you couldn't hide forever."

Sibosa looked around his land, "I've been here for quite some time. Living a peaceful life."

Luke folded his hands together, his demeanor calm, "Your crimes against the republic-"

"Were cruel and horrific. Yes- I can't deny that." Sibosa spoke before he paused, "I won't. That is something I can't change, but I've made a life here. I have a family here."

Leia fuming, stepped forward pushing past her brother, "You think those Jedi and followers you slaughtered didn't have families. Places they once called home. You murdered them!"

Luke sensed his sister's rage, taking her arm and pulling her back, Sibosa stood his ground and offered no remorse, "I was a different man then. I was groomed as a hunter, tasked to kill and destroy. I choices were wrong, so I dissolved myself from them. Sought refuge here. Made something of myself. If you would let me, I can show you."

Luke looked at the man in front of him and understood his means. For the years he had lived here in peace did not make up for the years of torment and agony he had casted upon the order of the republic. Luke had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"Sibosa, I'm sorry. The crimes you have committed are too great. You will come with us immediately. Under the order of the republic we will bring you back to the council to serve trial." Luke turned to his sister, "Leia, please check the house. Find his family, I'd like to speak with them about what is going on."

Before Leia could step forward, Sibosa moved quickly and blocked them from their path.

"Whatever crime I have committed is my own." He whispered, "You can have me fine, but unless I am present. This will not concern my family. You will not go near them without me." He warned. Sibosa slowly pushed back his robe, indicating he meant to take out his weapon if necessary.

Luke narrowed his eyes, "Do not do this Rivas."

.

..

"Momma-" Allyala whispered, concerned eyes trained on the figures through the window.

Her mother stood up and went to the window, gasping and holding a hand over her mouth.

"Oh no, Sibosa!"

Ally saw the man with the robes raise his hand and helplessly watch as her father was thrown to the ground. Rushing from the window, Ally felt herself fill with rage. Her mother shook her head, silently pleading to stay.

"Ally-" She warned, it was too late. Her daughter ran from the room and bolted through the door. Startling the company walked towards her father.

"DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" Ally screamed. Her father, hurt looked up from the ground in anguish and shook his head trying to stand.

"Ally! Go back inside! Please!" Her father begged.

Instead of listening to his directions, she stopped in front of the trespassers on their property. Focusing on the man who hurt her father she closed her eyes and listened to her mind for control. When the man took a step towards her, Ally's eyes snapped open and she raised her hand. With a violent push she waved it forward and the last image she could remember was the man with the robes flying through the air before her world went black.

* * *

A/N: Would you like to know more?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars. That's Disney's now. Though I wish...Any other creators created are mine though. Like Allyala. She is mine.

Authors Note: Hi guys! So I want to start off and let you all know that this chapter is my absolute favorite one. There is just something about it that makes it so special to me and I hope you all let me know what you think! No Poe/Ally interaction which I think makes me better. It really gives you a glimpse of this strong woman and what she is capable of. Also her drive of revenge. So without hesitation. The next chapter of our story. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 9

 _Present_

A jolt woke Allyala with a start. After taking a moment to gather her bearings, she surveyed her surroundings. She was in her ship—smoke and sparks were swirling all around her. Coughing and shielding her eyes from the smoke, she blindly reached out to unlatch herself from her seat, dropping slightly inside the ship. There was a sudden sharp pain to her side but she continued on, maneuvering out of her current wedged position and crawled forward. Bringing both hands to a broken window, she pushed with all her might until out it went with a pop. Knowing there was no other way around it, Allyala found herself with no other option but to heave her body through the broken glass of her ship into the cold, wet snow below. The wind was harsh as it blew around her, the bitter cold striking her skin with a fierce bite. She needed to get inside quick or she wouldn't be much help to anyone. With her emergency pack in hand, she gathered what supplies she could before beginning her trek towards the base in front of her. If there wasn't already a reason to hurry, watching as ships above zoomed past before crashing into the ground. Allyala hurried her pace before breaking into a jog making sure to pay attention to the sky above her, agony hitting her stomach as she watched the First Order reign terror over the Resistance.

Getting into the base had been simple enough. She may have been without a teacher for quite some time but she had learned the skills she needed to sneak inside most places. She walked with pride down the cold and empty halls and occasionally hid in corners as troopers passed by, but the main commotion seemed to be somewhere else. After a short time she managed to find an empty control center with cameras. Biting her lip and crossing her fingers, she pressed one of the buttons, hoping it changed views. When it did exactly that, she breathed a sigh of relief and looked through the images. She found Han, Chewy and Finn after a few minutes and they weren't far from her current location. She walked towards the door and turned to look down the hallways to see if it was clear. Instead, she saw a lone trooper was heading towards her. She pressed her back against the wall and smiled, closing her eyes as she patiently waited for his arrival. At just the right moment, she turned her body and stepped in front of his. The trooper had no time to respond before she placed her hand on his helmet and looked through the visor.

"The Rebels are on the north side, this wing is clear." She spoke quietly.

The trooper's arms sagged, "The Rebels are on the north side, this wing is clear." He repeated.

She nodded and watched as he turned his body and began walking the opposite direction. She smiled to herself and pulled the straps on her shoulders tight before running down the hall to find her friends. Ally didn't have to go very far in the facilities; she had been on the run for about 10 minutes before plowing straight into Chewie, who yelled in glee upon her arrival, taking her into his arms. She welcomed his embrace and squeezed back. Han stepped forward then, looking her up and down, obviously concerned over her bloody state.

"What happened to you, kid?" He lifted her arm to examine her burns.

"Oh, you know…" She shrugged, "Shoot a couple tie fighters. They get mad. Shoot back. You crash. The normal."

Grunting, Han looked her over once more before walking away. Next Finn stepped forward and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" He exclaimed, holding her close.

She smiled at his genuine concern and returned the gesture, "I had a good team up there, and some damn good luck." Pulling away she observed her surroundings.

"Um... Finn?" She asked looking around, "Were you going to rescue your friend anytime soon or were you just waiting for me to finish the job?"

Finn rolled his eyes and looked back towards the corridor, "We were just on our way to get her, but we keep running into patrols."

Chewie suddenly yelled out in alarm. Han scowled, "Yeah, like the one right behind us. We've got to go, now!"

Allyala knew they had a better chance if she stayed behind to distract the remaining groups following them. Finn might disagree but she couldn't risk them not finding their friend. She pushed Finn away and pointed towards the opposite direction,

"You guys go, I sent the troops in this area to the southern quadrant. You shouldn't run into much trouble on your way to finding her now."

"What about you?" Finn questioned, "Aren't you coming with us?"

Ally shook her head, "That's not my job."

Han walked passed them and shoved Finn, "Come on kid, let's get out of here. She knows what she's doing."

Before he could pass, Ally grabbed Han and pulled him towards her roughly.

"Hey, watch it! I like this jacket." He snarled. She narrowed her eyes and held tight.

"You finish this Han Solo," She whispered darkly, "You get him out of here or I will. Do you understand me?"

Han knew exactly what she meant.

"I will Allyala, I'll get him. I'll bring Ben home."

With a short nod she watched as Chewie and Han rushed down the hallway. Finn stayed behind and stared at Ally.

"Ally—" He started towards her but she held up her hand.

"Don't worry about me Finn, finish your mission. Go get your friend."

His response was cut short by a blaster shot that barely missed them.

"Go!" She shouted. Ally grabbed him and pushed him into a run towards the others. Before he could say anything else she held up her hand, "I'll be fine!"

Troopers suddenly filled the room and Allyala raised her arms in surrender.

"Hello guys and gals, its such a pleasure to see all of you this evening." No one made a sound, it wasn't until a bag came from behind and was thrown over her head that she felt a moment of pause.

.

..

The worst part about being captured wasn't the capture itself. It was the disorienting feeling of the bag over her head. She prided herself for keeping pace with the solders as she was being marched throughout the base. Suddenly they stopped and the bag was ripped off. She came face to face with one of the gigantic troopers stationed there.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"You must have me confused with someone else."

He took off his helmet, his facial features lined with anger and pain. She kept eye contact as he approached. He reached to touch her face, then paused, taking in all her features. He smiled and placed a finger to her scar and gently traced it for it's length.

"Normally, I would say it would be such a shame to hurt such a pretty face, but I guess that offer is off the table. You tell us what we need to know, and I might be able to give you safe passage." He placed his other hand on her hip and stepped forward. Suddenly, Ally took her head and smashed it against the man touching her. He staggered back in agony. The guard that had been holding her tightened her restraints.

"The Resistance will not be intimidated." She sneered, "It would be in your best interest to release me."

The guard spit out some blood and wiped his a separate trail of blood from his nose.

"Think you are some sort of Jedi, do you? Well, little girl, let me give you a bit of insight…" He walked over and punched her across the face, leaning close to whisper in her ear, "You were nothing more than a student, a failure. Ren warned us of your arrival and if you want to make it off this base alive you will do anything and everything I say.

Ally opened her mouth to feel the damage done from his fist. Curling her fingers tightly together, she squeezed her eyes shut, "Yeah. Not likely."

With a blink of an eye Allyala broke the restraints on her wrist and flipped the guard who was on her left. Raising her hand, she called her saber and it flew from the belt of the guard on her right and she caught it swiftly. Turning it on, she immediately blocked three shots that fired from the commander standing before her. He fired three shots, two that bounced back, hitting him in the chest. He fell to the ground. Ally walked through the room, stepping over bodies as she reached the dying man. Using her powers she lifted him to the wall—holding his neck tight.

"Where is Ren? Answer me and I might let you live-"

He coughed and shook his head; "Even with me dead, you won't reach him in time. Your Republic is doomed."

With a final gasp, his lifeless body collapsed. She dropped him to the floor. Infuriated, she screamed. Using her saber she broke free the remaining restraints and rushed out of the holding cell to find the others.

.

..

It was the blinding feeling of agony and hurt that led her to Kylo Ren and Han Solo. She walked into the command base to see the man who had led thousands into battle approach the man who once claimed to be his son. She held on to the railing, actively searching for anyone she could recognize. She found Chewie below her, weapons waiting. Above her stood Finn and a woman. The light was leaving the room as her feeling of dread spread, she should have expected it, should have known how this was going to end.

She doesn't remember her breath leaving as Ren turned on his saber, stabbing the man who raised him through the chest. A horrible sound escaped her body, an almost inhuman scream, as Han fell into the abyss below. Startled, weapons were being fired, including her own. All around her, explosions began going off and it took all of Ally's might to leave the room to escape.

Furious and angered she pitied those who got in her way. Fighting through countless troopers she left nobody standing behind her. Suddenly she stopped and felt her hands curl around her saber. She looked to her right and down the hallway waiting for her was Kylo Ren. He hadn't bothered to replace his helmet and she was left staring at the face of the man who had once haunted her dreams.

Though now he stood before her lost, angry, and wounded. She saw nothing stopping herself from ending him here and now.

She took a step forward knowing this was her chance.

Without warning, the doors closed suddenly separating them, taking away any hope of her ending the life of the man who tormented her so. She screamed and dropped her saber, touching the door for any grooves she could use to open it. She looked around to find the person at fault and found Chewie at the control console.

"NO!" She screamed. With all her strength, Ally turned back to the door and pounded her fist against it, now sobbing, "DAMN IT. OPEN THE DOOR…Chewie," She hiccuped, "Please." She gasped, leaning her head against it, her body fighting to stay standing. Chewie walked over slowly, picking up her saber from the ground. He reached for her arm. Startled, she stepped away from him.

"I HAD HIM! HE WAS MINE!" Chewie just looked at her as she brought her hands to her face and began to sob. It was then that he pulled her against him. She clutched onto him, holding him for all she was worth. It was the room's shaking that pulled them apart. The walls crumbling around them, Chewie let a bellowing roar.

He was right. It was time to go.

* * *

A/N: We shall carry on.


End file.
